Changes
by inexperiencedwriter
Summary: life changes a lot of things. people sometimes just have to do what they have to do. Gin and Shiho are two unfortunate people with unfortunate lives. hunter and prey. summary doesn't make sense, but it gets my point across.


_A seven year old Shiho walked outside of the building. It was the first snow of the year, and she simply loved the snow. Walking out to a random part of the school campus, Shiho held her hands out and snow gathered in her hands. She was then unceremoniously pushed face first into the ground._

"_Oomph." _

_She pushed herself up and stared up into the faces of some children from school. They were laughing and pointing at her. When Shiho was back on her feet, they pelted her with snowballs. One hit her hard in the chest and she stumbled back. Her foot bumped into a rock and she found herself falling backwards. _

_The children laughed harder. However, Shiho had not fallen onto the ground. She had fallen into a pair of arms, Gin's arms._

_She looked up at him, but he wasn't looking at her. He was glaring at the group of children in front of him. They had grown silent when he had caught Shiho and were now scampering away._

_Gin steadied her and held her at arms length. He seemed to be checking to see if she was okay or not._

"_I'm fine," Shiho said._

"_You should fight back," he suggested._

"_No. That wouldn't solve anything. Besides, it's ten against one. The odds that I'd win aren't very high," she responded._

"_If you don't fight back, you'll become an easy target," Gin said._

"_But I have you to protect me, right?" Shiho asked with a smile._

_Gin couldn't help but smile back. "Yeah."

* * *

_

It had been so many years since then. Now, Shiho was Sherry and a traitor to the Black Organization. Traitors were always killed, and it was Gin's mission to kill her. It was ironic how the boy who would protect her became the man who would kill her.

Sherry was now on the run and Gin was still searching. Sherry still loved the snow and Gin wanted her blood to permeate the snow.

Some people had thought that Gin and Sherry would end up together in the organization, but now, Sherry had become a traitor and Gin her killer. This was certainly not what most had expected. Gin was obsessive over finding her and murdering her. Sherry was scared out of her mind when she saw or heard any news about Gin.

* * *

Ai Haibara sat on a chair, staring out at the white scenery below. It was winter and snow had started to fall. She remembered that day in her past, when she was just a child and hadn't known anything about the organization; a time where she and Gin were not hunter and prey.

She had been in love with Gin, yes, but now, she wasn't sure. Did she still love him? He was dead set on killing her, and she was now afraid of him. The man had shot her a few times too. He had also killed her sister.

Ai thought back to how she had admired Gin as a high ranked assassin and how she had been somewhat happy to be in the same organization as him.

Now, all she wanted to do was go back into the past, to when she and Gin were still the best of friends. When there was no such thing as the Black Organization to them. When he was her savior and not her killer…but time goes by and changes happen. She just has to accept the facts. She loved Gin and she was either to die by his hands, or he would die.

* * *

Gin stared at the snow beneath his feet. It reminded him about Sherry. She had loved the snow. She had also been the person who he had loved, who he still loved.

To others, it was simply killing off another traitor to the organization, and some thought it was to him too. They were wrong. It was to free her. Even when she had escaped the first time, she wouldn't be free. Sherry would spend the rest of her life looking out for members of the organization. If he killed her, she could join her sister and finally be free of the evil that surrounded her.

When Shiho had first joined, he had been glad that they were in the same group. However, time had passed and he had realized that this was not what Sherry wanted, not what her sister, Akemi wanted. He had killed off Akemi to free her, but he had not freed Sherry.

He wanted her to die in the snow because that was one of the things she loved and he thought that she deserved to be around such a beautiful and pure thing in life.

Gin hated the fact that he had become her protector and then her killer. He did want to protect her, but this time, and in this situation, he had to kill her to protect her.

* * *

Things in life aren't always fair, and people who are meant to be together will not always end up together. Life will change and alter plans. Nothing is for certain; just like Gin and Shiho's "happily ever after." Perhaps they will see each other in another life.

* * *

_**This was so random, but I got the idea and I'm so bored so I decided to write this. My story Choice might not be updated in the usual week. I'm sorry, but I have HSA testing starting Monday and it's a pain in the arse. This pairing is one of my favorites because, obviously, its forbidden love and we all know I'm a sucker for that. **_

_**I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot. Not many people even read Detective Conan/Case Closed **_ -.-

_**I would love to hear your opinions on this one-shot!!**_

_**Oh! One last thing – one-shots are hard to write **_


End file.
